


Незнакомец

by Shunn



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В корейской мифологии драконы живут в воде и умеют превращаться в людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незнакомец

Утро, как обычно, застало его за работой. Выцветшие утренние сумерки разлились по кухне серой дымкой. Юнхо устало потер глаза и встал из-за ноутбука, чтобы сделать еще кофе. Обычно он его терпеть не мог, но лучшего средства взбодриться еще не придумали.  
Пока старенькая кофе-машина утробно урчала, проклиная своего хозяина и его бессонницу, Юнхо выглянул в окно. Улица тонула в осеннем тумане, на магазине по соседству слабо пульсировала неоновая вывеска, и в ее мертвенно-голубом свете можно было рассмотреть застывшего как истукан высокого мужчину в черном длинном плаще.  
Юнхо тут же опустил жалюзи, невольно оглядываясь в поисках оружия, хотя в глубине души знал, что это глупость. Он отчетливо ощущал внимательный, словно ощупывающий, взгляд незнакомца в черном. Вот уже неделю тот каждое утро, как по расписанию, приходил на одно и то же место и внимательно смотрел на окна Юнхо. Поначалу он думал, что это случайное совпадение, потом мысленно посмеялся, что обзавелся неожиданным поклонником, но сейчас незнакомец начал его пугать.  
Вчера Юнхо открыл окно, чтобы спросить: «Какого черта тебе нужно?», но стоило ему выглянуть на улицу, как странный незнакомец буквально испарился. Казалось, он только что был здесь, освещенный вывеской «Сотня мелочей», и внезапно растаял в холодном осеннем воздухе. С пустынной улицы он просто не мог уйти так быстро. Тогда Юнхо впервые почувствовал тяжелый липкий страх, не поддающийся разумным объяснениям, как у героев крипипаст или фильмов ужасов.  
Он надеялся, что этим утром фигура в черном не появится под его окнами, но ошибся. Невольно, словно зачарованный, Юнхо осторожно отодвинул штору и уставился на своего сталкера: черные волосы с косой челкой, резкие черты лица, поджатые тонкие губы и, главное, глаза. Заледеневшие, пустые, немигающие.  
Ощущение, что его мысленно препарируют, вновь вернулось к Юнхо, и он поспешно отошел от окна. Горячий кофе обжег губы, пара капель пролилась на живот, оставив черные точки на светло-серой майке. Только сейчас Юнхо понял, как сильно у него дрожат руки. Когда он нашел в себе силы снова посмотреть в окно, под вывеской уже никого не было.

«Добрый день, Шивон-ши, как дела, как ваши родители?», «Здравствуйте, Миён-ши, что хорошего вы мне расскажете?», «Я хотел поинтересоваться вашим здоровьем, Хокджон-ши».  
Хороший специалист по связям с общественностью никогда не действует напрямую. Весь день Юнхо состоял из бесконечных звонков, встреч, улыбок и рукопожатий. Порой все эти лица сливались для него в белое пятно, лишенное глаз, рта, ушей, но он все равно продолжал вежливо улыбаться, даже если приходилось выслушивать про проблемы с пищеварением у собачки или об отличии одного сорта тюльпанов от другого. Людям нравится болтать ни о чем, людям нравится думать, что окружающим интересна их жизнь.  
– Привет, тут шеф попросил тебя встретиться с одним журналистом, – Сонмин приобнял Юнхо за плечи, – если все сложится, он напишет, что наша продукция – самая экологичная.  
«Если все сложится» означало, что Юнхо должен улыбаться в три раза обаятельнее, чем обычно. Сегодня улыбаться совершенно не хотелось, он все еще чувствовал противный страх внизу живота. «Не оборачивайся. Только не оборачивайся», – Юнхо не знал, где именно он вычитал эту фразу, но она весь день крутилась у него в голове.  
«Они хитрые, они сделают все, чтобы ты обернулся».  
Юнхо забрал из рук Сонмина зеленую папочку, хлопнул того по плечу.  
– Все сложится.

Журналист, как положено журналистам, опоздал на полчаса. Подобное случалось не впервые, поэтому Юнхо не злился, хотя ценил свое время, и обычно чужая непунктуальность выводила его из себя. Вместо бессмысленной злости, он достал планшет и погрузился в изучение отзывов о компании на форумах и блогах. Он так зачитался, что не сразу сообразил, что больше не один.  
Знакомое чувство, что чужой взгляд пытается пробраться под кожу, заставил Юнхо вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из интернета.  
Перед ним, оперевшись подбородком на скрещенные ладони, сидел тот самый мужчина в черном плаще. Вблизи он оказался моложе: скорее всего, ровесник, плюс-минус два года разницы, но Юнхо сразу узнал эти глаза, похожие на черные дыры, бесстрастные, как у змеи.  
– Простите, я опоздал.  
– Ничего страшного, вы дали мне шанс поработать в тишине, – на автомате ответил Юнхо.  
Он слышал, как спокойно звучит его голос, чувствовал, как растянулись в привычной улыбке губы, но мысленно он уже с криками выбегал из ресторана.  
– Больше такого не повторится, Юнхо-ши. Мне не сообщили ваше имя, поэтому я не торопился. Меня зовут Чанмин, Шим Чанмин, и, думаю, в ближайшее время мы познакомимся с вами поближе.  
От его многообещающей ухмылки Юнхо затошнило. Он никогда не думал, что от страха может тошнить.  
Чанмин продолжал внимательно на него смотреть, словно Юнхо был куклой в секс-шопе или пирожным на витрине, и тот никак не мог решить, доставать кошелек или пройти мимо.  
– Давайте я расскажу вам про нашу компанию.  
Он говорил и говорил, не особо выбирая фразы. На самом деле он бы не удивился, если бы Чанмин вмешался и спросил, зачем ему рассказывают про ноги Мерилин Монро или принцип работы газовых горелок – свою карьеру Юнхо начинал как переводчик инструкций в фирме, занимающейся поставками итальянских горелок, и до сих пор помнил, чем отличается реле от транзистора. Но Чанмин слушал внимательно, ни разу не перебив.  
В последний раз Юнхо так внимательно слушали в полиции, куда он попал в пятнадцать или шестнадцать лет – он не помнил точно. По правде говоря, у него вообще были проблемы с памятью.  
– Спасибо за подробный рассказ, Юнхо-ши, – Чанмин наклонил голову и провел пальцами по краешку бокала с водой. – Я обязательно напишу об упомянутых вами фактах.  
Юнхо сжался, он понятия не имел, о чем говорил. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего лишнего не сболтнул.  
– Не возражаете, если мы встретимся через пару дней здесь же и я покажу вам черновой вариант статьи?  
Юнхо кивнул в ответ. Он не хотел видеть этого Чанмина и мог отказаться от встречи либо отправить вместо себя Сонмина или Тэён, но, как кролик перед удавом, был готов согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы все поскорее закончилось, лишь бы очутиться дома. В безопасности.  
– Отлично, тогда я вам позвоню, – Чанмин встал и направился к выходу.  
Юнхо только перевел дыхание и ослабил галстук, как неожиданно Чанмин оказался за его спиной, горячее дыхание обожгло кожу.  
– Ты помнишь меня? – прошипел он. – Скажи, что помнишь меня.  
Если бы Юнхо не парализовало от страха, он бы заорал, но вместо этого прошептал что-то вроде «не-ет». Кошмар закончился так же внезапно, как начался.  
Люди вокруг болтали, ели, пили, обсуждали дела, и никто из них не заметил, что рядом пару секунд назад прошел ледяной ужас.  
«Мне не сообщили ваше имя, Юнхо-ши, иначе бы я не опоздал», – неожиданно он вспомнил эту противоречивую фразу и с силой сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладонь, оставляя темные лунки.  
Больше всего на свете он хотел проснуться. Хотел, чтобы последняя неделя была всего лишь ночным кошмаром: выматывающим, неприятным, но безобидным. Но боль не помогла. К сожалению, Юнхо не спал.

Он увидел Чанмина гораздо раньше, чем «через пару дней». Уже вечером тот, не смущаясь, позвонил ему в дверь. Юнхо как раз ждал доставку из ресторана, поэтому не стал переспрашивать, кто там, и растерялся, когда увидел Чанмина на пороге.  
– Пригласи меня войти, – в голосе не было ни намека на просьбу.  
– А если не приглашу?  
– Тогда придется обойтись без приглашения, – Чанмин вошел в коридор, снял плащ, оставшись в черной рубашке и такого же цвета джинсах, повесил его на вешалку и добавил: – Я не вампир.  
– Тогда кто же ты?  
– А ты не помнишь? – Чанмин вновь пристально уставился на него.  
– Что я должен помнить?  
Удивительно, но сейчас Юнхо испытывал не страх, а раздражение. Он не понимал, чего хочет этот странный парень, зачем следит за ним, задает вопросы типа «а помнишь?».  
– Мы были знакомы.  
Юнхо пожал плечами в ответ. На самом деле, они могли быть знакомы, но он не собирался рассказывать Чанмину о своей проблеме. Ни один коллега, ни один приятель не знал, что в пятнадцать лет Юнхо потерял память. Его нашли возле реки Хан, мокрого, дрожащего, и все что он смог назвать, – свое имя.  
В полиции его долго расспрашивали, пытались отыскать родителей. Но все старания оказались напрасны. Пятнадцатилетнего мальчика с такими именем и приметами словно никогда не существовало. Скорее всего, Юнхо бы отправили в детдом, но полицейский, который нашел его у реки, сжалился: своих детей не было, жена не возражала, и он оформил сначала опекунство, а затем усыновил его. Так у Юнхо появилась фамилия Чон, собственная комната и заботливая мама.  
Несмотря на заверения врачей, он так и не вспомнил прошлое, как очутился возле реки – вообще ничего. Впрочем, Юнхо не хотел вспоминать – его устраивала нынешняя жизнь, он любил приемных родителей и не собирался гоняться за призраками. И теперь этот журналист Чанмин, говорит, что знал его.  
Юнхо разозлился еще больше.  
– Я скучаю.  
Чанмин стоял возле столика и вертел в руках фотографию Юнхо с приемными родителями – все трое широко улыбались на камеру.  
– Наверное, ты сейчас счастлив, но я скучаю.  
– Тогда расскажи обо мне.  
– Это не так просто, – Чанмин нахмурился. – Боюсь, ты не поверишь. Если бы я был человеком, не поверил бы.  
От тихого «будь я человеком» по спине Юнхо вновь побежали мурашки.  
– Остается только повторить: кто ты?  
– Твой лучший друг. Ты не помнишь меня, но я искал тебя все эти годы, пришлось научиться жить среди людей, тебя хорошо спрятали.  
Чанмин шагнул к Юнхо, положил руки на плечи, вновь заглянул в глаза. В этот раз взгляд не пугал, в нем пряталось сожаление, боль, тоска и капля нежности. Но Юнхо стало гораздо неуютнее, чем в прошлый раз.  
Он чувствовал себя героем глупого фильма или дорамы – с этой амнезией, потерянным лучшим другом и прочей чепухой. А если добавить сюда «я не человек», то дорама получалась с мистическим уклоном.  
– Здесь ты ничего не вспомнишь, – неожиданно заявил Чанмин. – Пойдем со мной.  
Он дернул Юнхо за руку, так что тот чуть было не упал. Сила у Чанмина оказалась действительно нечеловеческой.  
Уже на улице Юнхо отрешенно подумал, что может сейчас закричать, попросить о помощи, и тогда к нему вернется обычная жизнь, работа, бесконечные встречи и звонки. А вместе с ней – ощущение пустоты, чувство, что он когда-то себя потерял и никак не мог отыскать. Нет, он все еще не хотел знать о прошлом, но, возможно, если он найдет ответ, чувство пустоты исчезнет и больше не придется притворяться, он действительно будет счастлив.  
Он так задумался, что не сразу сообразил: они пришли на берег Хан. От дома до реки было идти минут пятнадцать, но Юнхо не знал эту дорогу. Он вообще старался избегать воды: никаких рек, моря и даже бассейна. Плавать Юнхо так и не научился. Единственным воспоминанием о прошлом оставался тихий плеск воды, и это воспоминание навевало на него панику. Наверное, поэтому он не хотел узнавать, что же с ним случилось в детстве. Вряд ли что-то хорошее, если он старался не смотреть на Хан.  
– Ну как? – Чанмин испытующе посмотрел на него, словно берег реки должен был немедленно открыть скрытые шлюзы памяти.  
– Никак, – честно ответил он.  
Вода, как обычно, заставляла чувствовать себя неуютно, не на своем месте, но никаких картинок, никакого «о да, мы играли в детстве в песочнице».  
– Я подозревал, что легко не будет.  
Чанмин вздохнул и начал расстегивать рубашку.  
Юнхо подумал, что тот забыл свой черный плащ, а на улице холодно, но промолчал. Если Чанмин в самом деле не человек, вряд ли ему грозило подхватить пневмонию.  
Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но только не крупные синие чешуйки, тянущиеся вдоль позвоночника. Постепенно чешуйки начали разрастаться по спине, перекинулись на плечи, затем на грудь. Юнхо невольно зажмурился, сделал шаг в сторону, еще один – и прямо в одежде полетел в холодную осеннюю реку. Воды Хан сомкнулись у него над головой, он забился, пытаясь вырваться, заколотил руками и ногами, но тяжелое пальто и ботинки тащили его ко дну. Он все ждал, когда легкие начнет раздирать от недостатка кислорода, когда мутная вода хлынет в горло и нос, но этот момент никак не наступал. Юнхо осторожно попробовал вдохнуть, и ему показалось, будто у него отросли жабры: никакого удушья, разве что каждый вдох давался с трудом.  
Кожу начало неприятно пощипывать, лопатки заболели, словно вместе с жабрами у него начали расти еще и крылья.  
Что-то шлепнуло его по руке, и Юнхо по инерции открыл глаза. Видел он нечетко, как через водные очки, но сумел разглядеть большого синего дракона, с восторгом кружившегося рядом. Его морда почему-то напоминала лицо Чанмина.  
Будь Юнхо благородным аристократом, он бы подумал что-нибудь вроде «Ой, что со мной происходит», но в голове осталось только одна мысль: «Черт».  
На пятом «черт» Юнхо вдохнул слишком глубоко и потерял сознание.

Очнулся он, как и двенадцать лет назад, на берегу реки Хан, только в этот раз слева сидел Чанмин, обнимая себя за колени. С его волос стекала вода, и на секунду Юнхо подумал, что тот плачет.  
Хотя он знал, что ошибается. Чанмин никогда не плакал, даже когда демоны убили его родителей, пытаясь овладеть силой дракона.  
– Вспомнил?  
Юнхо кивнул. Человеческие доктора говорили, что неожиданная встряска может вернуть ему память, и возвращение в родную стихию помогло.  
Он вспомнил, как демоны загнали его в излучину, как вокруг заполыхала вода, как он, спасаясь, выполз на берег. Драконы могли обретать человеческую форму, они с Чанмином часто так делали, чтобы погулять по Сеулу, и, видимо, его подсознанию показалось, что это единственное спасение от жгучей боли.  
Дальше Юнхо мог только догадываться: страх умереть оказался сильнее или еще что, но дракон внутри заснул вместе с памятью.  
– Я скучал, – вновь повторил Чанмин.  
Чешуйки остались на его коже синими пятнами, крылья не исчезли до конца. Но теперь его вид не пугал Юнхо. Он чувствовал, как чешуя начала расползаться по его телу.  
– Пойдем домой.  
В этот раз вода Юнхо не испугала, в этот раз он был действительно счастлив, чувствуя, как обретает истинную форму.

Его шеф долго жалел, что пропал такой перспективный сотрудник. Девочка, которую наняли вместо него, справлялась намного хуже, но Юнхо такие мелочи больше не волновали. Они с Чанмином плыли, плыли к Чеджу.


End file.
